Love demon
by GG1love
Summary: This is a story about Clary coming to the New York institute and meeting everyone as a shadow hunter, with her mother after her father has passed, many problems arise will Clary be able to handle everything, as well as a new love interest? Disclaimer Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first book, hopefully you enjoy. It's mainly a Clace book, but there will be Malec and Sizzy.**

 **This is a story about Clary coming to the New York institute and meeting everyone as a shadow hunter, with her mother, many problems arise will Clary be able to handle everything?**

Clary's point of view.

The shadow world didn't really approve of art outside of class, but my Mum Jocelyn and I would always sneak off to her room and open her secret stash of art supplies for when I had been good, or got best in my class.

When my Father died a few months ago she had become to busy, and we never seemed to do any art since he passed. Today we moved into the New York institute, I am 17 and this year will be my final year of training. And I hated to have to leave my friends I had made, but my Mum had a new job there, after the Robert and Maryse Lightwood were moved to Idris to work with the clave.

Though I was moving to the New York institute I had never met anyone there, I didn't know anyone, except for photos and names.

I had just got there this morning with my mother, she went off to introduce herself, to god knows who. So after she left and I had finished unpacking, I grabbed a small art book, and some grey leads. I snuck my way around the institute till I found the door to the backyard, which was more like a small forest, most likely used for training.

I found a tree, and since I had no classes, I brought an apple so I could stay up there for as long as I wanted, once I found a stable branch in a high enough tree to keep hidden, I sat, taking in the surroundings.

I placed my sketch pad and grey leads, in my lap and begun to draw a bird that was brown and white, with a blue back and a orangy stomach.

I finished the bird and begun drawing the tree leaves and stem around the bird, the vibrant green of the tree would have came out beautiful if I could have found my colored pencils.

I was satisfied with the drawing and changed the page for inspiration for my next drawing, I begun eating my apple until only the core left, and carefully placed it on the branch near my feet.

I begun to draw the back of the beautiful institute, that could have been a mansion in the 1800's. I begun to hear yells and laughter and light cracks and bangs when I saw three kids around my age, the first I saw was a young girl with dark hair, she must be Isabelle Lightwood, and the only girl my age here, she was more stunning, more then the pictures betrayed her as, she had an interesting snake bracelet, that I had seen in my Fathers shop in Idris as a kid, it was a whip, the only one of its kind, with ruby eyes.

Next was who I presumed to be Alec, her older brother, he was quite handsome and 1 year older, he had beautiful blue eyes, but with I have only seen them in pictures, and I was to far away to get a glimpse of them from here. He was tall and masculine. He had dark hair.

Next was the blonde, who could only be Jace, his one of the most talked about people in Idris, though he was only 17, he was like a legend, a great shadow hunter, all girls dreamed of marriage union with him, and all boys dreamed of sparring with him and winning. Though he was as handsome as the photos, I don't know how girls could like someone they didn't even know.

They had made their way under me and continued fighting with their fake wooden seraph blades, while Izzy was encouraging her brother Alec, who'd I thought would rather work with bow and arrow.

They were both great, though when one of them nearly looked up, I quickly stood to move higher where I knew they couldn't see me, when my foot moved I forgot about the apple core I had placed next to my foot, and I went to grab it but I fell down after it.

I quickly pulled myself together, and did a quick flip so I could land on my feet. Though when I landed I was right between Alec's and Jace's spar, I looked up to see Jace. I finally could see what the girls at home were all flustered about, he had beautiful golden locks, that the sun could hit off and send sparks, his golden tan, and these golden eyes that I had never seen on anyone in my life. He was quite masculine and made me feel short, which in his defense probably wasn't abnormal.

After 1 or 2 seconds I reach my hand out, "Hi, you must be Jace? My names Clarissa Fairchild, you can call me Clary." He seemed to shocked to shake my hand so I shrugged and put my hand by my side.

Once I turned around I saw Isabelle almost squealed, she raced over and squeezed me. "You must be the new girl, finally a girl! You don't know how impossible these boys can be. I love the hair, real?" She said almost without a breath.

I let out a small laugh, "It's real, and I could only imagine, you must be Isabelle?"

"Please call me Izzy." She replied quickly, "And this is Alec's."

I shook his hand, he had the most beautiful deep blue eyes they almost reminded me of my best friend Simon, who was still at the other institute in Idris but hopefully later this year will be moving here as well.

"Sorry I interrupted your game." I turned to Jace who still hadn't said a word.

" Well you only stopped the inevitable." Jace said for the first time, giving me time to admire his perfect jawline, it was hard to find a fault in his otherwise perfection.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked him.

"Me winning." I tried to hold in a laugh at the sound of that, not yet understanding whether that was a joke or not.

"And how could you be so sure of that?" He simply smiled and replied.

"I'm just simply the best." And in that sentence I found his one fault, his cockiness.

" I don't know you were a bit predictable." I simply replied, he opened his mouth and then closed it again, obviously never been given critique before. "I'll see you around." I nodded and left, and went back to my room, sketch book and pencils in hand.

Jace's point of view

I watched her walk away, her red fiery hair flowing in the wind, she was short but could speak her mind unlike most people I know, she had these stunning hypnotizing eyes, she was beautiful, but unlike any girl I had ever met. When she first fell out the tree I though she was an angel if it hadn't been for her black uniform, she talked and for the first time in my life I was stars truck and was unable to move or talk.

Isabelle and Alec were both starring at me, both of them had their eyebrows up and looking stunned.

"What? You guys see a duck or something?" I replied.

"What was that Jace?" Alec replied sternly.

"What was what?"I looked between the two of them, playing dumb hoping they weren't talking about Clary.

"By the Angel, you like her don't you? Does Jacey have a little crush?" Izzy teased.

"No I don't get crushes, we don't even know her." I was trying to think of excuses, but the truth is there is no way I could like her, I mean I don't even know her, and I don't just have crushes on girls... Do I?

"Yes you do!" Izzy kept teasing.

"No I don't," and in that moment Maryse and Robert yelled out to us and I have never been more happy to hear their voices.

We started to walk off, when Izzy came to my side, "I expect you to tell me the truth when your ready, or Alec's at least." Then she walked off to catch up with Alec's who was already in front of us.

" I saw that you've already met Clarissa, try to make her feel welcomed. And we'll be back next month with Max to check in. Be good and listen to Hodge and Jocelyn, try not to break the accords." Maryse stated almost in monotone the whole time.

"Yes mum." Alec's and Izzy said in unison. I simply nodded, my head was in a different place.

We quickly said our goodbyes and they left with Max to Idris.

We walked down to the kitchen to grab a snack before Izzy had a chance to cook, I quickly grabbed a mango and a knife a started slicing it up, when Izzy and Alec's walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Jace I was about to make lunch." Izzy said after seeing me eating my mango.

"Ooooo I'm sorry, but I'm sure Alec's will have some of your poison, I mean food." I smiled at her glare, and Alec's just said thanks and rolled his eyes, when I finished I went back down stairs to start practicing my punches when I realized some another person was in their, most especially it was A short red head.

She was pounding the punching bag. She had great form I had never seen a girl able to hit as well as she could. She was playing music some song by thunderstruck ACDC which I was surprised to hear, I didn't know many other people who liked ACDC. Not many shadow hunters listened to music especially from the mundane world.

I snuck up behind her to scare her, I put my had on her shoulder and next thing I knew I was on the floor getting held down. Her hair made an almost curtain around us.

Her eyes quickly widened and she jumped off of me.

She extended her arm to help me up I ignored it and I stood up by myself, trying to show that she hadn't hurt me.

"I'm so so sorry, I was kind of focused, I didn't see you there." She turned around and turned the music off.

"Don't say sorry that was my fault. Shouldn't have snuck up behind you." I smiled trying to act confident to make up for earlier today.

She smiled and gave out a cute giggle, "Yeah, maybe don't do that."

" I was just going to say I like the music, didn't know many other people have listened to mundane music."

"O, I just put it on a random radio Chanel each time I'm boxing, I like the thought of mundanes, they make me laugh. Have you ever heard a mundane upset before?"

"No I don't think I have." I replied, "why?"

She sat down on a chair and grabbed her bottle of water. I kept standing.

"They get upset about breaking up with a boyfriend, or they lost an earring, and then some don't have a care in the world, they dance with whoever, meet new people without a worry in the world." She stared off at the floor, reminiscing on an old memory, she had a slight smirk on her face, "I don't know sometimes I like to think about what my life would be like if I was a mundane. Don't you?" Looking up to make eye contact with me.

I didn't know what to say, I'd never thought about it, or ever even payed attention to anything but the mission before. She begun to shake her hand, and quickly picked up her jacket and put over her tank top, and grabbed her hand tape and her drink bottle. " I'm sorry, you probably don't care."

She quickly left right before I could say anything. But I couldn't get it out my head after she said it, I had never thought about it before. She was different then most shadow hunters, we never thought about things like that. And I liked that about her all I could think about while I was training was her laugh and smile, and how I wanted to make her smile, and how I wanted to make her smile because of me.

Clary's point of view

By the angel I'm so stupid, there's only three people my age here, and one of them must already think I'm stupid, I shouldn't of told Jace that, shadow hunters aren't meant to be like that, were meant to not show emotions and be strong. He probably thinks I'm crazy. I didn't look forward to dinner, I'll probably walk in there and have everyone laughing at me. I stopped worrying and decided to have a shower before dinner was up.

When I got out from my shower I looked at the time it was only 5:30pm and dinner wasn't for another hour, I would have gone for a walk but I didn't want to walk into Jace. So I stayed in my room and just went through some of the runes, even though I knew them all. I was putting on a awareness rune, after not realizing Jace was there I defiantly needed it. I used the mirror to help put it on my back shoulder.

I heard a knock at the door, "One second!" I yelled, quickly putting a jacket over my singlet.

I got to the door to finally see my mum, I gave her a quick hug.

"How was your first day at the new job treating you?" I asked

"It's been good, but I came here to check on you, have you met the other three people you'll be training with yet?"

"I have." I replied.

"And? How were they?"

"They seem nice, their all close, Izzy seems sweet, but not quite Simon, but I think it'll be good." I smiled trying to seem as happy as possible.

"I know, but hopefully he'll be able to come here soon, but try to get to know them before you have to be on a mission with them. Please."

I knew what she meant, you spend your life with a group of people, learning how to fight together, gaining someone that doesn't know how to fight as the team does, throws a spanner in the mix. "I know and I will."

"Well dinner is nearly ready, I have to do some scheduling but I think it's just going to be the four of you, I'll have to meet them later." She gave me a quick kiss on my temple and left.

I placed my healed boots, and walked downstairs.

When I got to the dining room, I sat down in the middle as no one else was there, I smelt food from the kitchen, apparently Izzy cooks, my mother had told me. I hadn't had a real meal in a few days so I hope it's good.

Soon Alec and Jace arrived together, laughing about some joke they had just shared, they automatically stopped laughing when they saw me.

"Hi, am I in your spot?" I asked them.

"No your not." And Alec sat down diagonally to me. And Jace sat down in front of me hardly looking at me, he must really think I'm crazy, stupid Clary, stupid, stupid,stupid.

I turned to Alec, who wasn't staring at anything particular.

"Hey Alec why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, I don't really know anything about anyone here." I tried to smile, he looked at me sternly.

"I'm Alec, I live here, I don't think there's much to it." He said without changing his face from a stern almost scary gaze.

"No dreams, no cool stories or battles, I heard there was this one great fight were you killed this," before I could finish Izzy came through and I couldn't help but feel relief.

She was holding this massive pot, when she put it on the table, and realized I was there.

"Welcome Clary, your first official meal at your new home."

"And probably your last." Jace said, Alec begun to smile for the first time in what seemed like forever, and Izzy just gave them a death stare.

I was confused whether or not they were threatening me, until izzy spoke "My cooking is not that bad, I'd like to see you do better."

Then she lifted the lid and a smell I had never smelt before, came out, she filled my bowl with some sort of soup.

"Looks great izzy." I said lying through my teeth, it looked like half eaten food, spat back out.

Once everyone got there meal, I saw Izzy started to eat, and then Jace and Alec just staring at me with the same smirks on their face.

I raised my eyebrows, and continued to bring the spoon to my mouth, I almost spat it back up and begun to cough. The boys begun to laugh and Izzy turned to me with puppy eyes. "Don't you like it?" I saw how upset she was and decided to keep lying.

"No I just wasn't expecting it to be hot," I continued with nervous laughter. "Burnt my tongue."

The boys continued to laugh. "Yeah sure you did." Izzy and me gave them a death stare.

"Sorry." Jace said to Izzy, putting his arms up in surrender.

I swallowed the soup as fast as I could, so I didn't have to taste it as much, but even the texture was off.

I finished first, and they all seemed shocked. "Would you like seconds?" Izzy said with a smile on her face.

"No I'm full," I said rubbing my stomach."but it was delicious," the boys begun to hold back laughter, letting a few giggles escape. "But I think Jace didn't get quite enough, " I said, before he could disagree I dumped a big spoonful in his bowl. "And it's bad manners not to finish." I gave him a quick wink and smile, and Alec begun to laugh until he saw the wink, and went back stern.

But Izzy didn't get the joke, but was still happy I had finished.

"I'm going to put my dish away, but thank you that was lovely Izzy."

I walked to the kitchen washed my dish and looked for something to get rid of the horrible taste that was left in my mouth, I saw a mango, I grabbed one out of the bowl, Alec and Izzy walked in.

"I would put that back exactly where and how you got it." Izzy said, I raised an eyebrow but put it back.

"Is that exactly how you got it?" Alec asked,

"Yeah I think so why?" I asked

But the door opened, and Izzy started to talk "Hahahahaha, so you have to tell me about all your friends up their."

That was odd but I went along with it, "Yeah of course."

"Who did it?" Jace said looking at Izzy and Alec sternly,

"Did what?" I asked.

"Who touched my mango?" He said sternly

"That would have been me, and is that why?" I said turning to Alec and Izzy who both nodded their head.

"Oh okay." Was all Jace had to say, Alec and Izzy's eyebrows begun to borrow.

"Is it alright if I have one?" I asked not knowing what the big deal was, and how he even noticed.

"Yeah, sure." That was odd but I shrugged and grabbed a mango and bowl and a small knife and left, Izzy and Alec's seemed to be in shock, but I kept walking until I reached my room. I ate my mango and attempted to fall asleep as best I could.

Jaces point of view.

"What the hell just happened?" Izzy said her mouth slightly opened.

I shrugged "what you mean?"

"The mangos, you let Clary have one, you never let anyone even have a piece." Alec said, as they put their dishes in the sink.

"I guess that I realized it was childish."

"Okay so I can have one." Izzy said going to grab a mango.

"No! I mean there's only two left, there was a spare, but now I have none to spare."

She begun to laugh, "Yeah sure, that's why I can't have one and she could." she was smiling from ear to ear. "You have a crush on Clary."

"No I don't!"

Alec just shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to bed, your turn to do dishes Jace." With that Izzy and Alec's, finally left me alone, it was only 7:30pm but we had early training tomorrow.

I washed the dishes, and went to my room I couldn't help but toss and turn I couldn't get Clary out of my head for some reason, which then brought me thinking to what it would be like if I was mundane, would I have met her was the first thing that came to my head.

I looked at the clock, it was 12:06 am I decided I wasn't getting any sleep, I chucked some trousers on and an unzipped jacket, not bother to grab a t-shirt.

I went down stairs and grabbed the milk and a glass, I put some in a cup, and put the milk back in the fridge and when I turned around I saw a tired clary rubbing her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen, in her short pj bottoms and tank top. She moved her hands from her eyes, and jumped at the sight of me.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I could ask the same about you." I saw her eyes quickly look at my abs, what can I say the are pretty good. She wouldn't be the first girl. But first to look away quickly,

"Couldn't sleep?"

"You either?"

"Nah." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk and sat on the other side of the island bench.

"You enjoying the institute." I said leaning on the bench.

"Egh, I miss my friends, and my tutor. And" she stopped and looked a bit upset.

"And your boyfriend?" I asked hoping she didn't have one, but why should I care anyway, God Jace.

She met out a quite and sad laughter, but didn't smile. "No, no, don't worry about it, I should probably get to bed. "

I don't know why but I wanted to know. She walked past me after putting her glass in the sink. I quickly grabbed her wrist, and she turned to me, I could finally really admire the details in her face. "You can tell me it's alright."

"You probably don't want to know it doesn't matter." I tried to search her eyes for some sort of sign, but I couldn't find one.

"Of course I do." I replied as sympathetically as I could.

"My father Valentine, was killed by a demon two months ago, moving here feels like I left him." A tear made her way down her cheek, I moved my hand to her small and fragile face, and wiped away the tear with my thumb, and left my hand cupping her face. I don't know why but I hated seeing her hurt, and I hardly even knew her.

"It's alright I understand completely, my Mum and Dad passed away when I was young."

"By the angel I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. You don't need to listen to my problems." She said as she stepped away, I let go of her hand and face and dropped my hand by my side, she frantically rubbed her face with her hands to make sure there was no tears left on her face. And ran off.

God I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have done that I should of known she didn't want to tell me, I should put have made her feel uncomfortable, and I should have ran after her made sure she was okay.

I went back to my room knowing it was way too late.

Clarys point of view

As soon as I reached my room I buried my head into my pillow I'm such an idiot Jace probably thinks I'm the weakest shadow hunter to live, the craziest one, and thoughtless I should have known not to talk about that stuff, but as soon as he touched my hand I felt this tingle surge through me, and he cupped my face and and I felt like I was on cloud 9. I should know better then to like someone, Jace is just some guy that all the girls like, he makes out with a different girl everyday when his in Idris, why would he even like a girl like me, and I should be showing emotion, my Dad always said it was a weakness, all shadow hunters do.

I have to be a shadow hunter, not some girl who cries or that thinks about the mundane world.

Maybe I would be a better mundane with that thought I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy, I don't own any of the shadow hunter world disclaimer to Cassandra Clare**

Clary's point of view

Next day I was woken up by and excited Izzy, "Come on you can't be late to your first training session!"

I enjoyed having Izzy here, she was the only one keeping me from sane, except the food.

I begun to laugh, "Okay, okay Izzy I'm getting up, I'm getting up."

"I'll meet you down in 5?" She asked as she walked to the door.

"Of course."

She gave me a smile and left.

I got dressed into a black sports bra, and some black 3/4 skins, some runners and quickly put my hair into a highish ponytail. I hoped down the stairs and made my way to the training room, today was hand to hand combat which I loved, I was the top of my class at the old institute.

I made my way there to find Izzy and Alec waiting, once I got there hodge arrived. "You must be Clary, I heard a lot about you, hopefully all true, I'm hodge."

"Hopefully." I smiled back politely, he seemed nice.

"Where's Jace?" Hodge asked Alec.

I couldn't shake the feeling Alec didn't like me. Before Alec could speak Jace appeared. I turned back to Hodge as quick as I could, to avoid eye contact.

"Since your so late, you and Clary will be fighting first." As Hodge finished that sentence my jaw dropped. "We can finally see how good you are Clary, see what we might need to work on.

I walk on to the mat, I turn to see Jace still speechless, I take off my jacket, and he begun to speak, "Shouldn't she verse Izzy first, someone in her league." And like that Jace was back to his normal confident and cocky attitude.

"Hey, I hope she puts your ass on the floor now." Replied Izzy who seemed rightfully annoyed.

Though as much as I hate to admit it, him saying that gave me a reason to want to knock him on his ass.

"Well Jace if she verses you, we can decide whether or not she needs a different partner." Hodge said and turned around and gave me a smile. And I remembered him saying earlier "I heard a lot about you, hopefully all true." And in that smile I knew exactly what he meant.

Jace moved his way to the mat and took his jacket off showing a tight t-shirt that showed off his shadow hunter body, but I'm thankfully used to it, with what seemed like an always shirtless older brother Jonathan, and people of similar muscle type at my old institute, I would be lying if I said I didn't think Jace was hot.

I get in my fighting stance, Jace on the other hand was lazy, thinking he was going to easily beat me I used this to my advantage.

I moved forward I threw a punch he easily dodged it, while he was distracted I wrapped my foot and ankle around his leg, tripping him up, then making a quick punch to his face, and landing him on the ground. I kept my gaze on him knowing the fight is far from over and now he was more alert, I could almost feel Izzy's and Alec's jaw drop.

Jace made his way into his stance, but he knelt down and had his head down and his back to me, slowly getting up, I grabbed his two arms, putting my foot into his back, sending his face back into the floor.

"Your stance is awfully sloppy." I said with a grin, and with that I saw him tense, making his moves to fast with out thinking, he turned and went to punch my face, I quickly turned, grabbed his arm, elbowed his stomach, stepped on his foot, pushed the back of my head into his nose and flipped him over, thank god for strength runes, otherwise I'm as useful as lifting a bag of feathers.

He laid on his back and didn't make a move, just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I think your right Jace." He looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows, confused about what I meant. "Izzy would be a far better sparring partner." And with that I heard Alec, Izzy and Hodge let out a giant laugh.

I walked over to them after helping Jace up.

Hodge was about to talk when Jace interrupted, "I know, I didn't think she'd be any good." I put on a fake hurt face.

"You let your defense down Jace, you did from the start, your stance was horrible, you didn't even try to get back up, and when you did, it was like your head was in a different place, throwing stupid punches." Hodge said, Jace seemed pretty upset with himself that's when izzy came up to me and whispered in my ear, only loud enough for me to hear.

"His never lost to anyone before." And in that moment I felt bad for winning, but I'm sure in the future I won't be so lucky.

After a few hours of technique training which lasted a few hours the session was done, we all left and had some showers, after I finished my long shower I put a towel around me and put my hair into a messy bun, put my usual daytime makeup on a bit of mascara and light tint of pink lipstick, I put on these black leather leggings, and a crop black singlet with a see through black loose top, on top, I put on my new 6 inch black heel boots that Izzy gave me that didn't fit her, and they felt snug and comfortable, which was good cause I needed the extra height, and it's more painful to some when you kick them which is always helpful.

I made my way down the hall to explore rooms I had not yet seen making sure to avoid any bedrooms, I made my way to the sound of the beautiful piano at the end of the hall. It was in the library which was about the one other room I know.

Jace's point of view.

After the sparring session I had a quick shower and got dressed, I was so annoyed at myself for losing, I had never lost, and it was exactly what hodge said, at first it was my stance because I thought I was going to win, but then my head was somewhere else, I was thinking about how much I would want to kill myself if I hurt Clary, or if she was still annoyed at me from last night, and I should have had my head in the match not somewhere else, love is a weakness

I made my way to the piano to get my head cleared. I begun to play when I heard someone at the door, it was Clary, and at this moment I had been thinking about her so much I couldn't tell you if it was her or just my imagination. I stopped playing she moved down towards the piano and sat down on the stool.

"I love that song, you played it well, I've always been bad at the piano." And in that moment I thought how can someone like her even have a flaw. But finding it didn't make me feel like I had won anything, actually the opposite. Usually I would be cocky and confident but with her it was hard to be that.

"I can teach you if you wanted." I stated trying not to look at her cause I knew if I did I would want to kiss her.

"I'd love that." And seeing her smile just made me want to smile.

I begun to explain it and in no time at all she had begun to get the hang of it, she wasn't a pro, but she still was doing well.

Once I taught her part of the song she begun to play her half and I begun to play my half, but as the song came to a end, I felt her fingers and looked down and back up at her, though it was an accident and hardly a touch it was like sparks were going off in my hands, I looked up to her lightly blushed face, and I loved that it was me that gave her that blush. She quickly moved off the seat, after a few seconds of eye contact.

"Why don't you tell me A bit about yourself, I hardly know anything about you." She asked walking towards a couch, she sat down, and I went and sat on the couch across from hers.

"I came here after my Father was killed and my Mother committed suicide I was just a child, but Maryse and Robert let me in, and now Alec and Izzy Max are like my brothers and sister, Alec is my Parabati, and Maryse and Robert are like my Mother and Father, and that's about it." I said looking up at her, she had a bit of an unreadable look.

"What about you, your hopes, dreams, favorite things in the world, fears." She said, and once I looked into her eyes, I answered.

"I don't like Ducks," she begun to smile at that, "my hopes and dreams I guess would be able to fight in great battles, be one of the best shadow hunters to live. Have a family," I had never told anyone any of this, especially not about wanting a family, and to tell you the truth I had never though about it till now, "my favorite things would be, my family, fighting, ugh, mangos." I wanted to say talking to her, watching her smile but I knew I shouldn't I just met her, and I can't have those feelings I pushed it back.

"That's more like it." She smiled brightly, which was almost contagious.

"What about you." I asked leaning a little bit more off the couch.

"Ugh, I love drawing and painting, which isn't really seem like a good thing but I like it. I love fighting and my Brother and Mother and my best friend Simon, I hate, I don't really know what I hate, I dream to have a family, run an institute, go back to Idris visit my friends."

Wow I didn't know any of that about her, "Whose your brother?"

"His name is Jonathon Morgenstern." I knew who she was talking about straight away, he had visited the institute before he was really good, though we never spared.

"Why the different last name?"

"We thought my Dad was dead when my mum had me."

"How was that?" I questioned

"He was stuck in a different dimension, he got out but never talked to anyone about it, my Mum always talked about how much he changed."

Well she was one of the only people I know with a family life as messed up as mine. I felt bad for her because I knew how painful it must be.

"That must of been hard, for your mother."

"Yeah but she's strong she could handle it."

I tried to think of a nicer topic to change it to, "Can I see your drawings?"

"Ugh sure, don't judge them though, I've never shown anyone but my family before, Come. Their in my room." She motioned for me to follow her as we walked out the hallway and made our way to her bedroom.

Her room was spotless, she had a picture of her family next to her bed with an alarm clock, and a letter of some sort, on her desk she had a lamp, and some runes books, a sketch pad and a stack of colored pencils and grey leads.

She passed the book over to me and I sat on her bed and she came and sat next to me, looking at me waiting for my reaction, I open what seemed like a new book, there was a picture of a man, so realistic it was like he was in their. "That's my father."

"It looks, real." She smiled and I went through the pages, there was this beautiful bird in a tree which was drawn out of grey lead, and if let like I could reach in and take it out and it would fly around the room.

The next page was a busy street full of mundanes living their normal life just walking to where they needed to be, and it looked like a picture, there was a few other drawing a few demons that looked so real, and a half started drawing of the back of the institute. I was about to flip the page when Clary shut the book.

"That's it." She smiled and I knew there must have been another drawing she didn't want me to see, now I wanted to see it.

"Those were amazing Clary, they looked so real."

"Thanks, but I don't know." She said fiddling with a bracelet with her wrist.

"Well I think there amazing, and if you ever need a hot shirtless model, you know where my door is." I gave her a wink and begun to walk towards the door."

"Thanks for the heads up, at least now I know were to avoid." She smiled.

I put my hand on my chest, "I'm wounded."

"I wouldn't want to damage your ego anymore would I." She laughed.

"Hey. I'm wounded here."

And she just laugh, as I went towards the door it burst open,with a an ecstatic Izzy at the door.

"Clary ready for our first mission... Jace?" And then shrugged, to happy about the mission.

"Awesome, let's go." I responded with Izzy and Clary walking behind me, "so what weapon do you use anyway Clary?" I asked as we opened the weapon cabinet.

"Seraph blade." She said grabbing a medium size one that I presumed was hers, as I had never seen it before.

"Hodge what is she doing here?" Alec and hodge made their way towards us.

"I would hope your not talking about me." Said Clary as she turned around to Alec.

"I would be talking about you, you might as well be a mundane, we've never fought with you before, it's dangerous, your dangerous." Clary looked slightly hurt but Alec kept his stern gaze on her.

"I'm pretty sure she is quite capable." Responded Izzy, smiling at me, obviously referring to earlier today.

"Alec she'll be fine, plus you need the backup, there's a lot of demons that are getting picked up."

"Well if it completely screws over, that's the last mission she'll go on for a few months, if I get a say in it." Alec responded

"Well you don't get a say, so go and try to get along." And with that hodge left.

We made our way silently to the New York run down fabric company, it looked like there was no one there which is perfect for demons who loved the dark. We made our way in a Hodge wasn't lying, it looked like a planned attack as it's not often for demons to work together.

There was about 5 Hydra demons that were swinging there head around until they heard us, as well as about 3 Dahak demons, none pretty to the eye.

We begun splitting up Izzy with her whip and small seraph blade made her way towards 2 of the Dahak demons, Alec's made his way to 2 of the hydra demons I went towards 2 of the hydra demons. Clary had already killed one of the Dahak demons before we even made our way to the demons, the hydra seemed to be giving her more trouble. That was when I got into action, leaping towards the hydras, slashing one head at a time until it was wounded badly, and jumped on to its back, plunging my sword through it's back, Alec had already killed his first demon, and so had Izzy, and Clary, I made my way quickly slashing the next Hydra as much as I could till it weakened. He seemed to be more aware of it's surrounding then the last one.

I had just killed the last of the hydra when I went to help Alec, Clary had seemed to kill the last of her demons and was running towards Alec. I looked to see what Clary was running towards. A scorpios had just appeared behind Alec.

"Alec behind you!" I yelled as Alec finally killed his hydra demon. He went to turn around when Clary had just made it in time, slashing the Scorpios, I see Izzy running towards us as well after killing the last of her demons. As clary went to stab the scorpios in the chest, the tail lunged itself into Clary's back, but died as soon as Clary's sword penetrated it.

"Clary!" I yelled out bolting as fast as I could to catch Clary before she fell, Alec was standing there motionless, Izzy went over to make sure he was okay.

I picked Clary up, "We have to get her to the institute, and send a fire message to Magnus."

We started running towards the institute, Clary's almost lifeless body in my arms, none of the runes were working. When we got there I ran straight to the infirmary lying her down on the bed while Alec's and Izzy got Hodge.

I sat next to Clary feeling helpless as I couldn't do anything. When her eyes flattered opened.

"I-I-is A-Alec's ok?" She stuttered.

"Yeah his fine don't talk, just stay awake, okay."

"Y-you ssseem worried." She smiled.

"That's because I am." I said looking at her pale and faint face.

"I'll be fine, t-t-trust me."

"Ok I will just don't speak don't waste your energy. Magnus Bane will be here soon."

I waited a few minutes trying to stop Clary from moving, when someone made their way through the portal, finally Magnus was here.

I look down to see Clary close her eyes. "Clary, Clary, please just keep your eyes open, please." And with that her eyes opened only a fraction, but it was better then nothing. The doors burst open to see Magnus come over to Clary I step back, and before the door had a chance to close, Jocelyn, Alec and Izzy rushed through, I could tell Jocelyn was holding back tears, and every now and then one escaped.

"Okay you two, the gorgeous blue eyes and his sister, I need you to get everything on the list, pronto." Alec's looked shocked but Izzy quickly ran over and grabbed the list, and they ran out the door.

I went over to make sure Jocelyn was okay. She looked so fragile, like if I touched her she would break.

"Are you alright Jocelyn?" I asked as comforting as I could.

She hugged me, I'd never really been hugged before, it was kind of motherly, I tried my best to reciprocate the hug, but it turned a bit awkward.

"Thank you for looking after her." I looked down at the ground, I hadn't done a good job. And it was her first mission with us. "I just can't lose her as well." She said staring at Clary. I couldn't imagine how hard this could be for her.

"How far off are the other two, they better hurry up." Said Magnus who was doing some sort of healing magic, I didn't quite know what. I walked to the door to get them, when they came through putting all the ingredients on the table next to clary, Magnus begun mixing it together, the. He gave it to her, the room went silent, you could hear a pin drop. and then all of a sudden there was life in Clary she begun to gasp and shot up, Magnus laid her back down.

"Do you remember what happened?" Magnus asked her.

"Yes is Alec's okay?" She asked, but I had already told her he was fine.

"Yes he is, do you remember anything after you got stung?" He said in an almost soothing voice.

"No." Well that would explain it.

"Do you need anything? Any extreme pain?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problems button." Clary smiled at the nickname and I was just relieved she was okay.

Jocelyn went over to Clary made sure she was okay and left with Magnus, probably to get the payment, warlocks always had a heavy payment. But before they left Magnus turned to back to Alec's. "I expect o be seeing you soon gorgeous." He winked a glittery eye at Alec's, who's still seemed to be in shock, and with that Magnus had left.

Alec was the first to speak, he was still looking at the ground, not looking at Clary, "Sorry I was rude to you earlier, thanks for saving my life." And before she could respond he left, I had never really seen Alec apologize to anyone but his family, and he didn't seem to like Clary so it was a good start.

"You had us really worried." Izzy said walking over to her bed and sitting down on the bed next to it, Clary sat up to face her.

"Had to make the first mission interesting don't we?" She smiled. She was in a new singlet and leggings that Magnus must of put on her to stop the demon blood and poison from injuring her any further.

"If that's what makes it interesting I'd rather it be dull." I responded

"I'll remember for next time." She said going to stand up.

"Maybe you should stay in bed for a day or two." I said going to support her incase she fell.

"I'm not dead, I'll be fine. Plus I want to have a shower."

"Well thanks for saving my brother, I'll take you to your room, to make sure you don't slip or faint, and hurt yourself."

"Okay." And the two of them left, I pulled the dirty and bloodied sheets off the bed and chucked them in the laundry basket.

Clary's point of view.

I had a slight headache, and my neck felt like it was still on fire, but I decided a shower would help, Izzy stayed in my room, and picked out my clothes, when I wrapped myself in a towel, and moved to the closet, where she said the clothes would be. It was a shirt black skater dress, and dark shimmer stocking and the 6 inch heals I was wearing before. Good to know that after a near death experience I should still wear heals. I chucked the clothes on and dried my hair quickly and out it into a ponytail.

I walked out to see an Izzy on my bed, "Hey you mind putting a rune on the back of my neck, I can't quite reach..." That was when I realized she was going through my sketch book, she had her mouth slightly ajar, and I couldn't help but mutter the word 'shit'.

"Clary these pictures are amazing, I can't believe you like Jace, good drawing of him though." She said with a smile.

"I didn't know you were going through that."

"Hahaha I especially like the angel wings." She said laughing. "And come over here and I'll do your rune." She said grabbing her stele.

I walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"I don't like him, I just he agh, is a, umm, I don't know, I just thought of it and I drew it?"

"Hahaha sure. Hold your breath this is not going to tickle."

"Aghh! By the angel!" Izzy let out a slight giggle at my pain.

Once she finished she decided my torture wasn't quite enough."I'm going to do your makeup, I've never had another girl I could do it on, it should be fun!"

"Yeah fun, woo." I said sarcastically.

"Come on it will be fun!"

"Okay sure." I said giving in to her.

After what seemed like forever but probably was an hour, she had finished my makeup and hair. She had put my hair in this beautiful messy braid. And I hardly could recognize my face when I looked in the mirror but I looked nice, like nicer then I normally look nice.

"I hate to say it, and trust me I do, but you did a good job."

"You know it, now you can impress you know who." She gave me a wink.

"I don't like him, I hardly know him." I tried to explain, but nothing would convince her. "Shouldn't you be cooking?" I tried to change the topic.

"Nah we're going out to Taki's diner to celebrate the fact your alive."

I went and grabbed a leather jacket, and grabbed a small seraph blade and my stele and put it on my thin belt.

We went out in the hall and down the steps and Jace was already down their with Alec. Izzy had looked gorgeous as always, with her small skin tight black dress, and thigh high boots, but no jacket, and it was cold outside, well colder then back at home.

"You girls look beautiful." Jace said but I couldn't shake the fact or feeling that he only looked at me when he said it.

"You can thank Izzy for that." I said giving a wink to her. "Shall we go I'm hungry."

"Really couldn't imagine why?" Jace laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you everyone for reading my story I really appreciate it, if you have any ideas don't be afraid to leave it in the reviews :)**_

Clary's point of view:

As we walked down to Taki's they begun to tell me stories of their past, I couldn't help but smile at them and their friendship, as they laughed together knocking one another until one fell onto the empty road. I didn't have many stories to tell about demon hunting because I hadn't been on many missions. In Idris we were sent through portals to have a fight and gain experience every so often, but we focused on our fighting back at home.

As we made our way into the diner they were still laughing about a previous story. There was werewolves and some fair folk inside. As we walked in we sat to the side in a booth when someone walked towards us.

"Jocelyn?" I turned my head towards the voice to see where it was coming from.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." He went to step away before I interrupted.

"How do you know my mother?" He turned with an almost stunned face.

"Clary? I haven't seen you since you were around 6 years old. My names Lucian, call me Luke I'm an old friend of your parents. You'll have to say hi to your Mother for me."

"It's just my Mum now, I'm sorry I don't remember you, but I'll pass on the message." I let out a small smile, I hated thinking about my father.

"I'm sorry to hear, enjoy your meal." He nodded his head and left.

Before anyone could speak a waitress came over, she was quite pretty and must have been a Fair Folk. She winked at Jace and I got jealous, I tried to suppress the feeling, I shouldn't be jealous of anyone, Jace defiantly wasn't mine, but I couldn't help it.

"Your usual Jacey." She said twirling her hair with her pen.

"Yeah just the usual."

"Us to." Alec responded to her gaze.

She turned to me and I hadn't yet looked at the menu. "Ugh sorry, one second."

I turned to Izzy, "What do you recommend?"

Jace simply turned to the waiter, "She'll have number 27."

When she left I turned to Jace. "What exactly is number 27?"

"Trust me you'll like it, there not much human food choices here."

It didn't take long for Izzy to start talking about some time they were out at a Downworlder party and Jace had some Fairy food.

"Come on Izzy, she doesn't want to hear what happened." Jace said with what I thought was almost a blush of embarrassment.

"Hey Jacey." I teased, and he rolled his eyes. "I think I can decide for my self, go ahead Izzy." I said with a beaming smile.

"Long story short, he ended up running around the city of New York, with nothing on but, a helmet." Alec and I bursted out laughing. "Hands down best birthday ever." I laughed a little harder at that.

And in perfect timing the food arrived, she placed down everyone's usuals, and I turned to find a stack of fluffy Choc chip pancakes, with strawberries and ice-cream.

"By the angel how'd you know?" I turned smiling to Jace who had the exact same thing.

"You can't go wrong with Pancakes." He shrugged with a smile.

We continued laughing, as they talked about memories, I begun to understand more about the group, and Alec seemed a little bit more loosened up then before, actually chatting and laughing with me. I didn't really share any stories, but I think that was the best part of it, I really got to see how close they really were. On the walk home it was the same thing, I was fiddling with one of my throwing knives I had brought just in case.

We were mid way through a story about Isabelle's (accidental) first kiss, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye behind Jace, and right before it jumped, I yelled out to Jace who jumped, and I yelled out 'Jestaph' as my dagger lit up I threw it right at it's neck it begun to spasm and I Quickly grabbed my dagger out of its neck, and slashed it through, and it dropped to almost nothing, leaving back to hell.

"Holy Angel, how'd you see that Clary?" Said Jace who was obviously in shock from the tall tentacle demon that was behind him.

"I'm kind of trained to see them, how'd you not?"

"Both very good points, we better get back there's probably more where that came from." Alec said as we went back to the institute which was only a few houses away.

We went up the elevator as Alec and Izzy finished the story, when we reached the right floor I have Izzy a hug as we stepped out the elevator and said a simple goodnight and a wave to Alec and Jace, Alec and Isabelle turned down the hall, and me and Jace went the other way to get to our rooms.

When I reached my door I turned the door and was about to step in when I heard Jace's voice

"You mind if I come in for a few minutes?" He said looking at his feet avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah of course, come in." I said as I opened the door and walked in I went and sat on my bed and made sure my sketch book was closed, and put it on the side table. I sat at the top of the bed with my legs crossed, Jace came and sat at the end of the bed, crossing one foot and dangling the other over the edge of the bed. And faced me.

"What's up Jace?" I asked after a few seconds of him just staring at me in the eyes.

"I just wanted to say thankyou."

"For what?"

"Saving my life a few minutes ago." His gaze never leaving my eyes.

"Jace you never have to thank me for saving your life."

"I'm just not used to it that's all, I'm used to saving everyone's life."

"Well someone's gotta look after you Jacey." I said with a smile.

"Your never going to live that down are you?"

"Why Jacey, does it bother you?" I said fluttering my eyes and giving him a wink.

"Hahaha very funny." He said with a small smile.

"I think so. Should I get you a fairy drink to help you loosen up." I said grinning.

"I think... Not." And he jumped off the bed and begun tickling me, like my Brother and Simon used to.

"No! No! Please stop" I tried to say between laughing fits.

He stopped and leaned back, which allowed me to realize how close we were to each other only centimeter apart. My smile slowly faded and so did his as I looked into his eyes. He slowly moved his face towards me, when my heart begun to roar like a crowd in a grand final. But I started to think, I haven't known Jace for that long, and he defiantly doesn't know me well enough, and as our noses almost touched I pulled away.

"Sorry." He said with his head down, walking fast towards the door.

"Wait, Jace." But he continued to walk out the door, closing the door behind him.

And I thought to myself what would I say if he did turn around. Yeah I like you and I want to kiss you so badly, but is don't know you enough, it would be a mistake,what would happen if we broke up and still had to live in the same institute, I'm still to upset about my Father, I looked down at my leather jacket that now had to be washed because of demon ichor.

I went and had a long shower and changed into my pajamas and fell asleep thinking aout Jace and what tomorrow might bring. I woke up mid way through the night, and opened my sketch book to the last page and flipped over to a page that wasn't full, and drew another rune that I had dreamt of, but wasn't in any of the books.

Jace's point of view:

I went straight to my room, blocking out Clary even though she called after me. I'm so stupid. I completely blew things with Clary, she probably hates me, I should know she's not like most girls, and wouldn't want to kiss me, but her laugh, and smile, I just ahhhh.

I shouldn't even have tickled her in the first place she's not 5 and either am I. She probably things I'm some crazy 5 year old boy, who tried to kiss her.

Why am I feeling like this about her in the first place, I never feel like this about any girl, maybe it was just because I haven't kissed a girl since I was on Idris a year ago. No that wasn't it. Shit I can't be falling for this girl can I? No a good shadow hunter doesn't love! I know this. I said as I paced up and down my room.

Maybe a shower will clear my head, but as soon as I stepped in that shower, and even after I couldn't get Clary out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if she did let me kiss her, what then, but I can't think like that, because I shouldn't feel like that in the first place.

I had been laying in my bed for a few hours and it was about 12:30am and I decided not to bother staying in bed, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

I went down stairs and that was when I saw Alec come home.

"Where did you go?" I asked and he froze like a dear in headlights

"Why are you up this late Jace?"

"Couldn't sleep,and your changing the topic. "

"I was at Magnus's house."

"Okay cool, tell me about it in the morning."

And we went our separate ways. I didn't want to push him on it,because I knew how hard it was for him at the moment. He hadn't told anyone but his sister but I knew, his my parabati of course I would know.

I grabbed a glass of milk and went back to my room. I still couldn't get to sleep so I decided to get up and change into some training gear, I did some dagger throwing for what felt like hours until Izzy was awake.

"Why are you up at 9am throwing daggers?"

"Couldn't get much sleep." I said not moving my gaze from the target.

"I don't believe that, what's on your mind? Is it Clary?" This time I turned to her.

"No why would it be?" Clary hadn't told Izzy had she? She isn't usually up this early.

"Your lying. And did you know that you don't have to throw dagger that hard to hit a target?" She smiled and walked off to the kitchen, after a few more goes I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a mango.

"You going to tell me the truth?" Izzy said as she made some breakfast concoction.

"There is no more truth to tell, I told you the truth."

"No you didn't, you used to always tell me the truth, and Alec. Even if you didn't like the girl." She said with a slight frown.

"Well I just don't have anything to say about her."

"You know you do, and Jace we are shadow hunters, but were allowed to love someone."

"I hardly know her."

"Yet you feel like you've known her your whole life, and everytime she says your name, it's like wind chimes in your ears. And you can't help but to stare at her when she's not looking, or into her eyes when she speaks. And her laugh or smile are the best thing you've ever seen."

"I'm starting to think you like her."

"Don't change the subject Jace, I've had a crush on someone before, I'm a girl, and were hopeless romantics."

"Well Izzy, I think your just hopeless."

"Don't say that Jace, tell me look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't believe any of that, that you don't feel any of that with Clary."

I was about to say something when Alec came to my rescue.

"There you guys are, I've been looking for the last 10 minutes for you guys, you weren't in your rooms. Get ready to gear up, we have to go demon hunting."

As I went to leave Izzy grabbed my wrist, "We'll be talking about this when we get back, and when I say we I mean you."

With that I walked off got quickly changed and made my way to the weapons room.

Clary, Izzy and Alec were already picking out their weapons and making sure they had there stele's.

"How many demons did it detect." I asked Alec as I walked over to grab my seraph blade.

"Only a few, hopefully it won't be long till we can get back."

"Why do you want to get back so soon." I said with a smirk and a wink referring to last night.

"You forgot didn't you." He said with an unamused gaze.

"Forgot what?" Izzy and Alec both rolled their eyes.

"Today Max and Dad are going to visit." Izzy said stuffing her stele into her boot, making sure it was secure. I didn't dare to look at Clary.

"Oh shit, I forgot."

"Couldn't tell." Said Izzy just as unamused as Alec. "Come on let's go so we can be back in an hour."

We headed off, Alec leading the way to an abandoned gated up house. It was almost old enough to crumble. Izzy's necklace that Magnus had given her begun to pulse.

"I think there close enough to be on the first floor. Which is good I wouldn't trust anything in this house enough to climb it."

We walked in and there was about 3 Archaieral demons . Clary and I took one each, while Izzy and Alec got the other.

It was not usual to find demons anywhere during the day, but the house was boarded up, they were pretty big, and were lucky for the tall roof and little light. I quickly started to slash the demon, across it's face, and then multiple times through the wings, it wasn't long till it showed it's dozen and dozens of sharp teeth, as soon as it leapt, I stuck my sword out, into it's chest, and then pulled it out and gave it a big gash through the throat. It begun to spasm until it fell and if not for the ash and ichor it left no significant existence.

I turned to see that Alec and Izzy were almost finished, and I went to check on Clary when I saw she was fighting two of the demons, the other must have appeared later. I quickly ran over to her and started helping her with one of the demons, but she had almost killed both by the time I got there, and it took one slash for me to kill it, and I turned to find, she had just killed the other, Alec and Izzy were finished and came over to us.

"Better check the rest of it just in case, but my necklace has stopped pulsing." We went through the house, trying our best not to step in holes, in the stairs and on the ground, especially upstairs.

We were walking back, and Alec and Izzy were discussing something I couldn't quite hear, but they seemed to be smiling.

"Thanks." Clary said as she sped up to meet my longer strides.

"Don't worry about it, you already had it covered anyway." I started trying to walk home faster before she could say anything.

She was almost jogging now to keep up with me. I was just praying to the angel she wouldn't say anything about last night. I still felt stupid, and it was weird, I had never been turned down by a girl before.

"You know if it's really bothering you enough, that you can't even look at me or talk to me. Maybe we should discuss what happened last night." Clary said as we made our way through the front gate of the institute.

"It's not bothering me, so we don't need to talk about it." I said sternly, and her face turned to a slight frown.

"Max!" I said as he ran towards me and I kneeled down to give him a hug. Izzy and Alec were talking to Robert about the mission.

"Hey Robert." Clary said as she made her way towards him and gave him a formal handshake. "We haven't really been able to meet formally."

"Yes, you must be Clary, you look just like your mother, I've heard a lot about you, Hodge said you even bet Jace, quite the accomplishment."

"Thank you, I don't plan on fighting him again, I don't know if if be able to beat him again." She was being modest, but in my defense, I really wasn't fighting at my best.

"I'm sure that's not true, it's good to see someone able to put him in line."

"I wouldn't go far enough to say that." I smiled and gave Robert a short hug.

"Hi I'm Max." Max said sticking his arm out to Clary.

Clary took it and shook it. "I've heard lots about you. I heard if I wanted to read any good manga I should talk to you. What are you reading at the moment?"

Max smiled, "You've probably never read it before, Attack on Titan VOL 8."

"Oh I love that series, my person favorite is VOL 18, but I'd hate to spoil it for you." And all of a sudden Max was glowing and beaming of happiness.

"I don't know anyone else who likes Manga. I'll show you the rest of my collection!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his room, she quickly turned her head and gave us a smile.

"Nice to meet you Robert." She yelled as he pushed her to the elevator.

"By the Angel, I think he has a new favorite." Robert smiled, at the elevator they had just left through.

"I think he has a new crush." Izzy smiled causing Robert to laugh. I tensed. Was I jealous of an 9 year old?

I tried to convince myself I wasn't. "Jace maybe you should join them, I have to discuss some things with Izzy and Alec." Izzy turned and smiled at me with a wink, I rolled my eyes at her and waved to Robert and left to set off to Max's room.

I stood against the frame, admiring the two Max was like my brother, and he treated me like his brother to, it was nice, it made me feel like I really had a family, sure Izzy and Alec did, but they are and were always so close.

Max and Clary were both on the floor. Clary was leaning across the bed frame, and Max on his knees frantically pointing at things on his shelf. Clary had this gorgeous smile on her face, and in that moment I wanted to be a part of it.

'What about that one!?' Max said pointing at different books of his ever lasting bookshelf of Manga.

'Yep. That one to.' Said Clary with a giggle. 'Have you tried writing one yourself.'

Max looked down and fiddled with his thumb, almost sad or nervous I can't quite tell. 'I can't draw.'

"Well Clary will be able to help you out with that, she's a very talented artist." I smiled never turning my gaze from Clary, she was shocked at first and then gave me one of those smiles I love.

"Really! Could you clary? Please." He said trying his best puppy dog eyes, and hands in front of him begging.

"Well I'll try, but you better start with that story."

He smiled so brightly I had never seen it before.

"Really?!" She gave him a nod, and he jumped over to her and gave her a giant hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" He smiled running out the door. "I'll be back I'm going to get some paper.

I went and sat down following her stance with my legs out leaning against the bed frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's a little short, I've had a busy few days but I wanted to publish something so hope you enjoy. :)**

 **I don't own these characters, the talented Classandra Clare**

Clary's point of view

My heart begun to pound a little harder, and my fingers and Palm became clammy when Jace sat down next to me, and I tried to calm the nerves, I shouldn't be nervous, I have nothing to be nervous about.

"You know, I'm blaming you if his disappointed in the drawings." I smiled at him.

"I swear on my life he won't, and if he does, I swear by the angel his crazy." I couldn't help but smile at him.

And before I knew it I blurted it out. "I know you don't, but I do want to talk about it."

He raised an eyebrow but I could see in his eyes he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Look Jace I wanted to kiss you back, I really did." He begun to smile. "But I can't." And like a blink of an eye his smile faded.

"Why not, why can't you? I've met dozens of girls for less then an hour and they could." And it was like my heart was torn to pieces in one persons hands, did he think that of me, did he want me like he wants all the other girls?

"I was going to say I would want to get to know you first, but now. I don want to, Jace I thought it was something more than a fling and I am obviously wrong. I'm glad we never kissed because I would have regretted it for the rest of my life! Im not just some girl you can toss around." I walked towards the door. "And tell Max when he comes back, I'll be in my room, when his done with the stories I'll draw with him."

"Clary wait!" I heard Jace say but I was already at my door. I opened it, and took a quick look to my side, and saw him standing in the hallway.

I turned back and walked in my room and shut the door before I did anything stupid. I had a shower and tried my best not to cry, and all I could think about in the shower was. What would your Dad say if he saw you upset over a boy?

I knew we still had dinner later tonight, so I but some leggings on and a long sleeve orange top. With a back that hung down to meet the middle bottom of my back. I put some 6 inch nude heals on, Izzy said made me look taller, and I wouldn't have dared wore any lower while I was around Izzy. I decided to dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail with some makeup. If Jace was going to be like that to me, I was giving him something to miss.

I walked down stairs and went down and I saw Jace, Max and Alec sitting at one end of the table, there was a gap across from Jace, and next to the gap was Jocelyn and across from her was Max, and then Izzy next to Jocelyn and across from Alec, I took the only spot free.

"Sorry I'm late, I was writing."

Jace stopped talking to Max, and looked up at me, trying to avoid my gaze at the same time.

"Who were you writing to Clarissa?" Jocelyn ask taking another bit of meat.

"Jonathon." I saw Jace clench his jaw, and furrow his eyebrows, I had never told him I had a brother.

"Tell him I said hi, how is he, I haven't heard him since last time you saw him. He has to come down to the institute."

I saw Jace tense up more, I decided not to be cruel and as much as I enjoyed it I decided to put him out of his pain, but not after a piece of meat... Or two.

"I think his going good, I miss having an older brother around, I told him that and I think he is organizing a date to come to the institute." I saw Jace's once tight shoulders relax, I almost laughed. But then I thought about it, why was he getting so worked up? Was it because he thought I could find another guy better than him? Or was it something more? A pit in my stomach hoped it was more.

I ignored it having so more food before long everyone had finished. Jocelyn left and the rest of us started to clean up the kitchen and dishes.

"Hey Clary I finished the story, there's still about four hours till my bed time, do you think we could start on the pictures?"

I replied with a smile, he was almost nervous to ask. "Of course, were finished here anyway, I'll get my sketch pad and meet you in the library." I said.

I quickly went back to my room, grabbed my sketchbook and a bunch of pencils out of my desk draw, and walked quickly back towards the library. I sat down on the desk in the corner, which was right next to the couches. I moved the seat from the piano next to my seat so Max could sit down next to me, it wasn't long until the quick light thuds of Max's shoes ran into the library.

He slowed down walking over to me.

"So what's the book about exactly?" Asked as he sent the half a page of writing on the table. I opened my book to a new page. Careful to make sure he couldn't see any of my drawings. My sketch book is like my diary and I have a few drawing of Jace, Izzy and Alec I'd there I'd rather him not see.

"It's about the four best shadow hunters in the world, a couple and a brother and sister who fight demons."

"That sounds awesome Max, what do they look like?"

"You four obviously." He said looking at me like I asked a dumb question.

"But whose the couple?" I knew it wouldn't be Izzy and Jace but still prayed it wasn't me and Jace.

"Jace and you obviously?" He said as his eyebrows and eyes changed into a questioning gaze.

"Jace and I aren't dating Max." I told him letting out a small frown, why was I frowning?

"But he likes you, and it think you like him to, don't people date when they like each other?"

"It's a little more complicated then that, and we don't like each other." I lied, I was unsure if he liked me but I knew I liked him as much as I hated it.

"But he likes you, his never liked a girl before. I can tell." He started to get defensive so I tried to find an exit route.

"Okay, well, this is for the book anyway. You write it, so you read me out the story line, and I've already sketched a bunch of boxes, so the story flows." I tried to smile, but I could only think of what he had just said about Jace.

I finished drawing the story, it was about midnight, Max had already gone to bed by 10:30 but I had continued, and apparently to make my life easier, I had to draw a picture of Jace an I kissing, it was the last scene, and Max had made it clear before he left he wanted that to be sketched not just written. I nodded with a slight laugh, he was persistent. I ripped the pages out my sketch book, and went past his room and slid the papers gently under the door, his room was across from Jace's.

"I thought his a little young for you to be slipping notes under the door at midnight." I turned to see who was speaking, I was greeted with a familiar smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "It's the finish Manga story."

He started to walk toward the door, where a tip of what seemed like blank paper was sticking out under the door.

He reached down to grab it. "NO!"

He stopped and slowly stood back up with his hands up in defense and surrender.

"He said he wanted to be the first to read it, other than me obviously." I lied, I didn't want Jace to see what in my defense, Max made me draw, though in Max's defense I weirdly enjoyed it, thinking about real life. I eventually successfully brought my hand out of the daze.

"He won't ever know." He said bending back down.

I quickly pushed myself between the door and him. Me being so short, left his gaze at my stomach. I wondered if he could see my pounding from there. "I will know. And I'm a crap liar."

"I'm starting to think it's a love letter." He smirked standing back up inches away from my face, I felt a small flush creep over my face.

"Very funny Jace Wayland." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

He begun looking deeper into my eyes, and I felt air hitch in my throat. I thought to myself, move, snap out of this, move. But my legs wouldn't budge. But I kept an angry face on, but I could feel my frown relaxing, I wouldn't be able to handle much more of this.

"Can I talk to you Clary." My brain instantly relaxed, I was out of the haze. "Away from Max's room so he doesn't wake up. We took a few steps down the hall and went into my room.

"What do you want Jace?" I said sternly, finally as long as I don't look into his eyes, my brain is back functioning.

"I'm sorry about what I said before, I didn't mean it that way, I just, it's just. to tell you the truth Clary, I've never liked a girl before, not like this, I just don't know how to speak right when I'm around you." He begun stepping forward, his gaze setting into my eyes.

Shit Clary, don't look in his eyes, Clary look somewhere else, shit I can't move my feet now. He came over so close, moving a piece of hair out of my eyes, but leaving his hand their cupping my cheek, I took a step back and I met the wall. Shit this wasn't a great place to be. Should of stood next to an open door... Or window.

"I like you Clary, I really do, take all the time you need, get to know me as much as you want, but one thing I know won't change, I like you Clary. And I hate it because I don't know how to even breath when I'm around you, when were on a mission the first person I check in is you. And that top your wearing, I can't keep my eyes off of you." She subconsciously smiled to her self, I knew he would like this shirt.

I almost wanted to slap myself in the face, I can't like this guy, I'm not supposed to like guys like that, love destroys. All shadow hunters know that, but he said that and he looks in my eyes, and I feel like melting.

I'm sick of being the perfect shadow hunter, love can't destroy that much. I hoped not.

Jace moved his face closer, his nose touched mine, lips millimeters away, his eyes looking at mine for permission. One hand on my cheek, and another begun to graze my waist.

I couldn't take it anymore, I closed my eyes, and moved forward that millimeter so our lips touched. He pounced in the opportunity, leaning me into the wall. I wrapped my hands around his neck. Slowly making my way through his hair. Our lips bashing together, I pushed his body more into mine, his arms moved to wrap around my waist, pushing me further into his body, until we could be no closer. My back leaning into the wall. I felt all my sanity fly out the window, I melted into him.

I opened my mouth to gasp, he took this as access moving his tongue slowly into my mouth.

I almost jumped at the sensation. He moved his hand to my side, my hands still tangling through his hair.

My shirt rode up slightly and he moved his fingers under my hem, wrapping his warm arms around my bare back. I moved my head back desperate for air. He moved one arm from under the hem of my shirt, and pushed my hair away from the left side of my neck, leaving it bare, I was still catching my breath and he was to.

He begun nipping my neck with small kisses, and I heard myself let out a slight moan. I quickly covered my mouth before I did it again. He smiled into the nape of my neck.

He looked back at me, and we begun kissing more passionately now, not rushing it as much as before, I moaned under his lips. He moved his hands, one went to the side of my waist pushing me further into the wall, the other slid down the right side of my body, I wrapped my right leg around his torso, thank god for my high heels, other wise I wouldn't be able to reach.

He moved his hand under my thigh, and I moaned his name, he continues to move his arms up and down my thigh. Breaking from kissing every now and then to kiss her neck as they caught there breath.

A few minutes passed, and Clary tried to talk to him while he was kissing her neck. "Jace it's late. I need to go to bed."

"I didn't think you were that type of girl." Jace smirked and stepped away. He could see in my eyes exactly what I wanted to know, what were they now?

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night, I want to take you out, properly before."

I knew before, was code word for, I kiss you like that again and I ask you to be my girlfriend, I liked that plan. "Sure." She smiled and he placed a kiss on my cheek I felt my cheeks warm, and he left, I quickly got changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top, it was a warm summer night.

What are you doing to yourself, you shouldn't have done that, you hate girls who do stuff like that. I hardly know him, I kept tossing, eventually I told myself that I was 18 years old, most shadow hunters are preparing for marriage, you are still one step behind, it was alright, she fell asleep to a dreamless thought.

Jace's point of view

I quickly scurried to my room, making sure not to be seen coming out of Clary's room some time past midnight.

I silently shut the door, I leaned up against it and slid down the door. I couldn't even stop the smile that appeared on my face.

I had never had a kiss like that, I mean yeah I'd had many kisses like that, more and less intense and what not, but that wasn't the issue, we didn't just kiss, it felt like I gave her part of me. I had never kissed a girl other then selfish reasons, this time I wanted to make sure she was okay with it, take it slow, and make sure she was happy, I'd never done that before, half the girls his kissed I hardly remembered their names.

But Clary, forgetting her name would be a sin, it rolled off my lips like water off metal. And her face, I knew every small freckle she had, every wrinkle that came next to her eye when she smiled, the teeth that twinkled when she spoke.

Wait what, I'm not supposed to be like this. Am I? But I couldn't help but think if this is what Maryse and Robert felt when they knew each other were the one. When Jocelyn met Clary's and her brothers Father, was this what it felt like to be in love. But Jace Wayland doesn't fall in love with anyone do I?

He took his pants and t-shirt off and fell asleep to the thought of what his feelings meant, and why he has them, but eventually the thoughts subsided into the back of his head, and he had ream of red hair spilling onto snow, on a cold winters day, as her smile shone bright, the dream was different to any other dream he had of a girl.

In this dream, he dreamt of Clary, laughing and throwing balls of snow at him, as they laughed and it felt so right, he didn't want the dream to end when Alec came into his room.

"Come on sleepy head, another demon attack appearance at that run down house." Alec said then left the room when Jace rolled out his bed.

he turned to see the time was about 11:30am, he knew he didn't usually sleep in, but he smiled at the dream he had, had and knew exactly why.


End file.
